1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording apparatus and a video printing apparatus, and more specifically to a video recording apparatus and a video printing apparatus to automatically record and print a video displaying a particular image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user wants to record a television program by a VCR, the user usually checks TV listings on a newspaper or a magazine, selects a program to record and sets the recorder to record the program. This method has a problem in that a user cannot watch a program when the user fails to set the recorder to record the program.
In order to eliminate such a problem, a method of recording all the television programs on a large capacity of recording medium has been proposed. This method, however, has a problem in that a user has a trouble in finding a desired program from all the recorded programs.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-285528 proposes a method of recording a desired program by using transmitted character information, which is superimposed on television signals.